The MEGATRIX's First Come
The MEGATRIX's first come is the 1st episode of the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX series Plot Ben, Gwen and Kevin, being driven by Ben, head towards Mr Smoothys the small Restaurant. On their way the team is stopped in traffic. Ben, being impatient, become Upgrade and merges with his car to give it flying capabilities. As Upgrade zooms ahead over the top of the traffic he is knocked down by an energy beam. Upgrade lands safely and unmerges to find Sunder staring right at him with an Overloaded Laser Lance. Upgrade shoots beams at him from his eye and hands, but this just knocks Sunder about a small bit. Soon Sunder tires of this and fires a beam from the Laser Lance at Upgrade, creating a hole in him though he just regenerates this. The results of firing the Laser Lance caused it to countdown a self destruct. Sunder threw the gun at Upgrade and flew too safety on his Hoverboard. Upgrade completely covers the Weapon with his body to make sure the blast does not affect anyone on the streets. After the explosion Gwen and Kevin get out of the car, finding pieces of a Galvanic Mechamorph all over the place. Gwen, acting out of rage, uses her enhanced knowledge of Mana to create a creature of Pure Mana to fight against Sunder. As her creature fights against Him she shoots beams of Mana at him. As Gwen fought against Sunder Kevin reached towards his Plumbers badge, Placed on his wrist, and began absorbing a Taedenite sample, as his whole body was covered the badge disappeared from his wrist and reappeared on his chest (As happens when Ben transforms). Kevin charges and begins attacking Sunder. As Kevin and Gwen fight couragesly they don't realises the small pieces of Upgrade moving together and reforming back to his normal shape. As he finished reforming he reshaped his body into a liquid and levitated of Kevin and Gwen's heads. After a while of fighting against Sunder, Ben realised Upgrade was a great Alien, but not a good match against Sunder. Using the Master Control Ben tapped onto his Ultimatrix and transformed from Upgrade to Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt immediately burst into action, slamming Sunder into the ground. After furiously fighting Cannonbolt, Kevin and the Elephant made from Gwen's Mana all held Sunder down until a group of Plumbers could retrieve him for prison. After Sunder was sent away Ben retransformed to Upgrade and merged with his car to fly to Mr Smoothy. As Ben, Gwen and Kevin conversed whilst drinking smoothies an Opticoid began terrorising People in the parking lot. Ben, Gwen and Kevin Immediately prepared for action, as Ben scrolled through his Ultimatrix the Opticoid looked and recognised him as the Universal hero. It immediately dropped it's victims and began charging towards the team. Gwen jumped infront and created a shield of Mana. The Opticoid, of whom was a very experienced fighter, began shooting beams at her shield. Gwen began creating a creature of Pure Mana as Ben continued his transformation. Meanwhile Kevin began absorbing a sample of the finest sand on Earth, White Sand. Ben transformed into Eye Guy to fight against his species, Kevin became sand being able to reshape his body and Gwen created a Dragon of Mana. Gwen instructed her creature to assist her in Battle as she began shooting Mana at the Rogue Opticoid. Eye Guy moved every eye on his body into his Biggest one on his chest to fire his strongest Ice Beam. Kevin reshaped his body into a pile of sand and Moved underneath the Opticoid, reshaping and Punching it right in the back of the head. The Opticoid turned to face Kevin, raising his right fist, but Gwen grabbed hold of it in her Mana just in time. As Gwen struggled to keep a hold her Mana Dragon grabbed hold of it flying it high into the sky. The Opticoid struggled but the dragon kept it's grip. It began merging every eye into the largest one in the Middle of his chest and shot one large beam right through the dragon. The dragon shattered into broken bits of Mana. Eye Guy signalled to Kevin he was ready. Gwen gave Kevin a boost as he glided through the air and tackled the Opticoid to the ground. Kevin formed into a pile of sand holding him down until Eye Guy could get a good aim on it. Once Eye Guy shouted, Kevin jumped off and as the Opticoid arose Eye Guy shot an Ice beam to freeze him. The Ice Beam had no effect on the Opticoid except a slight chill. Eye Guy jumped at his opponent and they began a round of punches. Eye Guy got a critical hit into the Rogue Opticoid's main eye, but after that it all went down hill. Eye Guy continued fighting but could continue, he telepathically transformed into his Galvan form, Grey Matter. The Opticoid laughed at Grey Matter as he scuttled away on the floor. Grey Matter climbed into a small crack in the floor and began thinking of a statergy. As Kevin and Gwen continued to battle Ben transformed into Benmummy. Using Benmummy's aerokinetic abilities he created a twister and aimed it towards the Opticoid. It temporarily slowed him down giving the team a slight advantage. Gwen created another creature, this time a Minotaur and sent it into battle. The team continued to successfully defeat the Opticoid, until it shot a number of beams from its middle beam, reverting Ben and Kevin to their human forms and knocking down Gwen's Minotaur. Gwen fed shots of Mana to the Minotaur, giving more strength as Ben and Kevin revived themselves. As Gwen and the Minotaur continued to battle Ben came up with a plan. Ben whispered to kevin to hand him his Plumbers Badge. Kevin did so without questions. Ben looked to the upgraded Ultimatrix on his left hand and attached the badge to the left of the faceplate.There was a flash and the Ultimatrix faceplate and Plumbers Badge merged. The brand new square faceplate began glowing purple and announced "MEGATRIX ACTIVATED". Ben scanned through his aliens trying to figure which he would give enhanced abilities. He scanned through to the Wildmutt hologram and pressed the holographic Ultimatrix transforming it into a Hologram of Ultimate Wildmutt. Ben wondered and then continued looking through his selection of aliens. Kevin absorbed concrete from the road and joined Gwen in the fight as Ben made his selection. Ben pressed the Ultimatrix on the holographic Echo Echo evolving it into Ultimate Echo Echo and slammed down the Faceplate. Ben's transformation didn't stop at Echo Echo it continued through to the Ultimate Echo Echo. He immediately flew into battle using his Enhanced Speed, Strenght and sonic discs. Ultimate Echo Echo flew behind the Rouge Opticoid and punched it in the back of the head, similiar to Kevin, He held his hand out and when the opticoid turned around shot a Sound Wave from his hand, blowing him to the ground. The fight continued, after the enemy defeated Gwen's Minotaur and knocked Gwen out, Ultimate Echo Echo flew around in circles with super speed, distorting the enemy and then created many Sonic Discs, Duplicating them. After the discs completely surrounded the Opticoid Ultimate Echo Echo used his strongest move, Sonic Doom. When Ultimate Echo Echo was about to put him down Kevin stopped him and convinced him to let the Plumbers deal with him. After Ultimate Echo Echo put him into a ball of sound that he could not escape, they contacted the plumbers. Ultimate Echo Echo transformed back and deactivated the MEGATRIX. After handing Kevin his Plumbers Badge the Plumbers arrested the Opticoid, informing them he escaped Incarcecon looking for Ben. The Opticoid left swearing for revenge. Kevin then offered to take Gwen home and pay to take Ben to the Premiere of the New Sumo Slammers Movie. Ben transformed to XLR8 and carried Gwen home telling Kevin to meet him at the Movie Theatre. Aliens Used *Upgrade (x2) *Cannonbolt *Eye Guy *Grey Matter *Benmummy *Wildmutt (Hologram Only) *Ultimate Wildmutt (Hologram Only) *Echo Echo (Hologram Only) *Ultimate Echo Echo (Enhanced with MEGATRIX) *XLR8 Abilities used by Kevin *Taedenite *White Sand *Concrete Creatures made by Gwen *Elephant *Dragon *Minotaur Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX